Shauna's greeting
by pinecat
Summary: Shauna has explored almost all of Anistar city! All that's left is a visit to the pokemon center. Once there she has a little run in with a Hex Maniac... Rated T for precautions and a little smooch. Shauna/Hex Maniac. One-shot.


**Okay, this is a bit of a test. Merely doing a small one-shot to see how my on the spot creativity and writing abilities are doing. **

**Please note this was done while half dozing off, with no fore thought to it. Thank you for attention, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ohmygosh, this is soooo cool!" Shauna said as she gaped at the Anister City sundial. She'd only been in the city for about an hour, but Shauna had almost visited every corner. She talked to every person she saw, went into the houses, visited the sundial! The only place she hadn't been to yet was the pokemon center. That was mainly because she'd been caught up with all the other people around... But now that she was thinking about it, she was running pretty low on supplies and it'd probably wouldn't be smart to leave with what she currently had. So reluctantly, Shauna turned from the dazzling sundial and started back to the pokemon center. Vaguely noting the light snow that had been falling since she arrived.

Rounding the corner and politely walking past the pokemon memory girl Shauna entered the center. Humming lightly she looked around, observing the casual store goers. '_Let's see, there's a psychic guy and a Beauty girl, and there's a hex girl here two! D'aww she looks adorable!' _Shauna cooed in her mind as she still stood in front of the door. "Excuse me MS. But could you please move out of the way of the door?" Called the Nurse Joy on duty. Realizing her mistake, Shauna quickly moved and headed to the counter, much to the distaste of the Nurse.

While busy chatting with the Nurse, a certain customer was finding it hard not to look her way. The one that also happened to be the hardest to miss. '_That girl... Her aura is so peaceful... Oh crap she's looking this way! DON'T LET HER SEE YOU STARING, DON'T LET HER SEE YOU STARING.' _The hex manic Noda thought a she quickly flung her head back to the books she'd previously been looking at. Luckily for Noda, Shauna had been too busy talking the nurse to death to notice the girl's none-to-conspicuous watching.

'_Urgh, curse you illogical brain! A girl of that happy a spirit could never deal with a soul as dark as mine!... And she's way out of my league anyway...' _Noda thought gloomily slumping her head against the book shelf as she continued her mental battle. Meanwhile, the unknowing Shauna finally got her pokemon shoved back to her and _politely _asked by the nurse to leave the counter if her pokemon were not in dire need of saving. Giving a simple obliging nod, she decided it was time to meet the other occupants in the building! '_Guess I'll start with the beauty since she's the only person on that side!' _ Shauna determined as Noda once again found herself eyeing the brunette.

Slapping herself suddenly, Noda tried to get her composure back. '_Damn it, Noda! You're suppose to be a hex manic! Reading auras and spreading word of spiritual truth! Not falling in love with a girl you haven't even talked to! It's not like the great spirits destined you to meet her- wait what if they did!? Oh great spirits, if this is your doing, hear me in this simple plea! Stay out of my love life please!' _She prayed as her cheeks burned at the mere possibility of this girl being destined to be anywhere near her.

Noda was so distracted trying to get the spirits to show her what to do, she didn't feel it coming till it was to late. However the small poke on the shoulder didn't go unnoticed as her nerves suddenly reacted and she shot forward!... Right into the book case that was in front of her and falling flat on her face. The twirls in her eyes now accompanied by twirls around her head. Noda could already feel the bump forming in the middle of her before she could dwell on it, a sweet voice sounded through her head.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" Said the voice Noda heard. Squinting her eyes as she felt someone lift her slightly forward off the ground Noda asked, "Are you an angel?" "Nope! I'm Shauna!" Came the instant reply and immediately Noda fluttered her eyes open to see the girl she'd been drooling over the whole day! Instantly her cheeks flared red as she realized further that the girl, Shauna, was holding her, in her arms, and asking if she was okay! COULD THIS GET ANYMORE EMBARRASSING? "

"Um h-hello! Anyone in there?" Shauna said as the girl she was holding suddenly turned adorably red and zoned out. But snapped right back to attention when she spoke. "U-uh-uh-uh, I m-may not be able to share my love with you, but I can certainly share some TMs!" Noda stammered out after her mind drew out nothing else. '_Spirits! Why must you be so cold in my time of need! God, I'm so awkward!" _Noda thought right after offering some mere TMs to this girl. Quickly she lowered her face behind her arm sleeves to try in vain to cover her burning face.

'_D'awwwwwwwww, this girl is so cute!' _Shauna thought happily helping stand herself and Noda up. Although it was slightly difficult with Noda never removing her sleeves from her face. "So you were saying something about TMs?" She said after awhile of Noda and her standing quietly together. Noda instantly whipped her head out of her arms and produced, from previously covered hands, a disk. "T-TM90! Substitute." Noda said shaking her head in affirmation but avoiding eye contact.

Shauna smiled and, with great swiftness, leaned forward and lightly kissed Noda's cheek while taking the disk. Noda in turn reeled back again, slower this time, and stared back at her in utter shock. "W-what, why did you just kiss me?" "That wasn't a real kiss, that was just a butterfly kiss!" Shauna giggled enjoying the reaction she received. Her face flushed as Noda replied with as much fury as she could muster, "Well whatever! It's not like I enjoyed it anyway!"

Shauna was about to reply when a beeping interrupted them. They both looked around momentarily before Shauna realized it was coming from her holo-caster. Rubbing the back of her head awkwardly she turned and held up one finger to Noda. Proceeding to answer the call and address the issue. While giving Noda some time to reflect on what the heck just happened. '_Did that really just happen?' _Noda thought still not quite believing it to be true. A cute girl with such a exhilarant aura noticing and kissing her! Even if it was just a peck on the cheek, it was still something! This just couldn't be real! '_This...This has been... THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.' _Noda finally deciding as she silently high-fived herself at doing such a great job in life._  
_

"Ahem." Shauna coughed lightly behind Noda, seemingly finished with her call. Noda immediately turned her attention back to her and waited quietly for what she had to say next. "Soooo, it seems as though I have to, well, leave now." Shauna said making circles on the floor with her shoes. As soon as the words left her mouth, Noda felt like she'd been zapped by lightening. "You have to leave already?" Noda asked quietly. A kicked puppy expression placed firmly on her face. "Y-yeah! Sorry, it was really nice meeting you... Bye." Shauna replied turning to leave.

'_Noooooo! My chance of love!' _Noda thought desperately as Shauna was walking to the door. When an idea struck her! Before voicing it, she spit out a quick prayer. '_Spirits, if this doesn't work, I swear to god, I'm switching to the freaking Helix fossil cult!' _And with that threat in the air she called, "S-shauna! Come back tomorrow at a different time and I'll another one with you!" Shauna stopped. Everyone in the store stopped. Mainly because they'd never heard Noda speak, but still. As a moment of silence passed, a million regrets flooded Noda's mind as well.

'_Oh, why did you say that!? She's gonna think you're really creepy! And why'd you threaten the spirits before hand as well! Ugh I'm such an-' _"Okay!" Came the simple over the shoulder reply as Shauna left waving good bye.


End file.
